Martha Morrison
Early Life The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 3 Wayward Children Nanny Prescot catches on TV Jeanette Sparkle who used to be a young girl that Nanny Prescot mentored and look after telling her about the gospel and helping along in her faith. She is now however gone from a Christian girl to a trampy pop star with songs such as Toilet Brush. The gang go to The Moogle café as Nanny Prescot cannot believe what happened to her especially when Jeanette does a TV interview and publicly bashes Nanny Prescot. She meets with Martha Morrison who says she has lost all three of her sons who she thought were believers to the world; Ryan Morrison, Joe Morrison and Stephen Morrison. As a result, this has taken a toll on her husband Frank Morrison who is in hospital. Ryan became an actor in 1''00 Shades is Better than 50 movie'' which is very nasty, Joe became a disgusting pop singer and Stephen ended up believing in emergent, God accepts everybody type of philosophy. It turns out the gang met Stephen during the first episode where he tried to room with the gang. Jeanette turns up and gives her piece of her mind how much she hatred Nanny Prescot restrictions that she placed on her. Nanny Prescot is hurt. Soon Sally Moogle, tells Martha to tell the truth as Martha had a fourth son the oldest, William. However, William became a Gay Porn star and married a man and so Martha didn’t even want to recall him as a son as it seemed he was too far gone. However it turns out her son is none other than Billy Santiamo who reveals this fact to her when he comes in to work much to her shock. The pair soon go to see his father in hospital. Season 5 Episode 5 You Don’t Have to Take Your Clothes Off Nanny Prescot and the gang soon get wind from Daisy at the hairdressers that Martha Morrison's son, the emergent Stephen Morrison, and the actor Jamie O’Flaghan are appearing in the immoral, pornographic mainstream film 100 Shades is Better than 50 2 which the first film in the series stared her another son of hers Ryan Morrison was in before. Wanting the warn the pair in particular Jamie, shocked to find that filming was happening in Grasmere Valley they invade Jamie’s dressing room to plead with him. Billy Santiamo who himself was before he became a Christian starred in porn pleads along with Nanny Prescot , Devon and later the others once they find the dressing room to flee from the production. Jamie whose wife has separated from him claims he is doing this for his daughter and that no one should judge him. Nanny Prescot pleads him not to take that excuse to indulge in such things and Billy warns of the slippery slope but Jamie doesn’t care and he continues on with the shoot much to the others despair. They are soon eventually kicked out by the security guard Dominic on orders of the author of a book which the film is loosely based on by Anna Bice and the notorious immoral director and killer Linda Busco.